


In The Quiet Of Christmas Morning

by Amarin_Rose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Holiday, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim enjoys a quiet morning at home with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quiet Of Christmas Morning

## In The Quiet Of Christmas Morning

#### by Amarin Rose

Author's website: <http://www.fanfiction.net/~amarinrose>  
Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly, Inc. I am making no money off of this, and do not intend to infringe on their copyright.  
I'd like to thank my beta, Silent Bystander. She's always willing to beta my stuff, even if she hasn't seen the show.  
This is another fic I wrote too late for last Christmas. Only I accidentally double-posted the other one, so I'm uploading the *correct* fic this time. :P  


* * *

The presents had been opened, the Christmas breakfast (French toast with real maple syrup, honey-cured bacon and fresh-squeezed orange juice -- Blair thought it was okay to splurge once in a while) had been eaten, and Jim and his lover were now cuddled together in front of the fireplace on the couch. Jim was combing his fingers slowly through Blair's hair, just enjoying the quiet, content to be with his mate. 

"Mmmm..." Blair nuzzled further into Jim's chest, never waking from his half-doze. 

Jim smiled at this show of trust, liking the fact that Blair was at peace. He normally spent all day on the go, 24/7. But even his little Energizer Bunny needed to recharge his batteries once in a while. 

There were plenty of things he could do today -- for one thing, he could clean the breakfast dishes up, throw away the used wrapping paper and bows -- but he thought he'd rather just stay right here, with Blair in his arms. 

After all, it was moments like these that you came to cherish. He could clean up later. 

* * *

End In The Quiet Of Christmas Morning by Amarin Rose: amarin_rose@sbcglobal.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
